He Who Endures
by lupus Umbra
Summary: For almost all of his life, Jaune had endured every beating that he received. Whether it be phisical beatings or mental beatings, he endured and moved on. But no amount of endurance could help him when he's framed for a crime that he didn't commit. Now with nowhere to go, he and a young girl must adapt to and endure all that comes their way.
1. The Fallen

**Disclaimers : I do not own RWBY, everything in this story belongs to their rightful owners**

"Normal " - speaking

 _italics- thinking \ flashback_

 **Bold-yelling**

 **He Who Endures**

 **Ch 1: The Fallen**

Jaune was once told by his father that life was cruel to anyone and everyone. Rich, poor, weak, strong, none of this matter in life as they will all be beaten down one way or another. But he who endures all of the beating that he receives is the one who will prevail and succeed. That is why Jaune endured all the beatings that he received, whether it be the physical beatings he got from Cardin, or the mental beatings that he got from being called weak. But no amount of endurance could prepare Jaune for what he was experiencing right now.

Right now, Jaune was looting the corpse of a dead Atlas officer for his keys. He felt wrong that he was looting a corpse, but he had to if he wanted to take off the cuffs that bound his hands together. The stench of blood entered his nose, nearly making him gag, the groups of dead prisoners were to thank for that. When Jaune had found what he was looking for he immediately backed away from the body, and tried every key that was on the key ring he got from the officer on his cuffs with shaky hands. After multiple keys he was finally able to unlock the handcuffs, he rubbed his wrists to relieve them from the binds that he released them from. Jaune then felt a blast of heat from behind him, he turned and saw a sight that he will not forget.

Flames danced across the air bus that Jaune and multiple (dead) prisoner had occupied no more than a few minutes ago. Those who had survived the crash but not escape the bus were now being burned alive in the active flame that engulfed the air bus. Prisoners that were trapped in the fire stuck their hands out of the windows, but unlike the air bus that dropped Jaune and other hunters to Beacon. These were modified to handle prisoners, so the windows were covered in rows of iron bars. There was nothing that Jaune could do but watch as the prisoners were roasted alive. Deciding that he had enough of watching this, he turned and ran to the forest that surrounded him. He didn't get far before tripping over a green Atlas soldier. He was about to get up and run again before he realized that he was in a forest, and he didn't know if there were any Grimm nearby, it was Nevermores that destroyed the bus. If there were Grimm nearby he would need protection. Everything that this guard had was just what he needed, but his morals conflicted with his needs.

" I'm so sorry." Jaune whispered, letting his needs guide him in his actions. He striped the soldier of almost everything that he had from his weapons to his clothing. He gave the the guard some decency and clothed him in the orange jumpsuit that he was forced to wear so he wouldn't be found naked. After saying sorry once again to the body, he jumped up and sprinted in the other direction just as a large group of Grimm appeared.

 **(?)**

Jaune didn't know how long he had been running for, but it must have been for awhile as he could no longer see the smoke from the air bus. He saw a lake and decided to take a rest, he walked to the edge of the lake and took off the cracked helmet to look at his reflection in the water. He almost couldn't recognize himself. His face was covered in dirt and blood, his blonde hair was a mess of knots and locks, his blue eyes seemed to have lost their color, and he was wearing someone else's armor.

He stuck his hands in the water and cuffed them. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his face vigorously to remove the dirt and blood. He look at his reflection again, he still couldn't see himself.

"How did it come to this." Jaune said in a depressed manner. He tried to remember all that happened to him in less than a day ago.

 **(1 day ago)**

 _Jaune didn't know what was going on, all he remembered was that he was in his dorm alone at night and then he passed out. When he woke up, he was greeted with the sight of a police officer putting handcuffs on him._

" _W-What's going on?" Jaune asked, confused at what the officer was doing. Jaune was about to turn around but was immediately slammed on the trunk of the police car._

" _Don't resist!" The officer commanded, opening the back of his car and shoving him in. Just as Jaune landed in the seat, the officer shut the door making the car shake from the impact. Jaune got up and looked out the window, he saw an ambulance loading a girl in the back._

 _It was Weiss. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her left eye was swollen to the point of shutting, her hair was cut and left on the ground besides her. Jaune immediately felt worried for her, he saw her team with her. They all turned around and looked towards him and a flash of anger and betrayal showed on their faces. He was going to call to them but he felt the car's engine start, and soon enough they drove away._

" _What's going on?" Jaune shouted, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He heard the officer driving chuckle._

" _So you don't know what you did huh?" The officer asked, he nodded vigorously, the officer sighed. "You wouldn't be the first one to try to pull that card." he said under his breath, but Jaune heard._

" _Pull what card?" Jaune asked, he was beginning to understand what he meant, but he didn't want to believe it. He had to hear what he had to say._

" _Jaune Arc, you are under arrest for the attempting to murder Weiss Schnee. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do-" Anything said after that was blocked out of Jaune's mind. All he could think about for the entire car ride was that he almost murdered Weiss._

 _ **(Next day)**_

 _ **(Vale's courthouse)**_

" _Jaune Arc, for the attempted murder of Weiss Schnee, I sentence you to 15 years in Atlas State penitentiary." That was it, Jaune's lawyer had lost, and now he was a criminal. He looked to the stands and saw his family along with Weiss's. All of them had a look of rage, his family had come in here with their best wishes to him, not a doubt in their mind. But all of the evidence showed that it was him, he didn't know how, but they have a security camera footage from the dorms, it showed a figure holding Crocea Mors leaving his room and making their way to the docks, proving the story that he told them wrong. Not only that, but they brought Crocea Mors and show that it was the weapon that he had used to fight Weiss. It was stained with blood, and they brought DNA test, showing that it was indeed her blood. That was all the jury needed to show that he was guilty._

 _He couldn't believe it. There was no way he could beat Weiss in a fight, but no matter how many times he shouted that out. But the evidence had shown it was him, and there was nothing that he could do. He felt the guards in the room pick him up by his arms and shove him out the door, he didn't do anything, he couldn't do anything. He tried to turn to R(W)BY for their support, he didn't receive any, not even from his own team. He was shocked that they would believe any of this, they knew just as well as anyone in Beacon that he couldn't beat Weiss. So why? Why are they just standing there with looks of anger._

 _ **(8 hours later)**_

 _Jaune could barely breath. He was surrounded by men three times his size, each of them giving him a predatory glare, like lions surrounding buffalo. All of them were waiting to go for the neck when he was most vulnerable. The air around him was so thick that it almost caused him to cough with each breath. He wasn't supposed to be here, and yet here he was. Jaune turned to look outside the window he sat in front of, under all the prisoners laid a thick forest. But to Jaune, it was the closes place to heaven, anything would be compared to where he was going. His thought were interrupted by a sudden jerk, causing him and the other prisoners to slide forward. He was leaning on someone before being shoved off._

" _ **What's going on up there?"**_ _A guard yell through the bars and to the pilots, another jerk nearly caused him to fall over, but he caught himself._

" _ **We got Nevermore!"**_ _The one of the pilots yelled, just as a flurry of feather broke the windshield and tore through his body as if it were paper._

" _ **Shit!"**_ _The guard shouted in panic. It was obvious that they had not expected a Nevermore to attack. He tried to unlock the gate that separated them, to take the pilot seat. But the bus was already in its descent. Jaune felt himself be raised from his seat, before being slammed down on the iron gate. He felt multiple body land on him. And then there was an explosion from the engine._

 **(Present time)**

That was how he got to where he was now. He somehow managed to get out of the explosion with a brushed forehead and a busted lip. He woke up outside so he didn't remember ever falling out of the bus.

He looked back up at the pond, and stared at his reflection again.

"Nothing but a shell." He said to the reflection. He gave up at trying to find himself in the reflection and checked the gear he had. The rifle that the soldier carried was warped from the nozzle, Jaune didn't need to know a lot about guns to know it was dangerous to use.

"I might find someone that can fix it." he mumbled, putting the rifle on his back, and letting the magnetic holster do its work. The next weapon was the side arm. It was a simple pistol that seemed to be in fair shape. The worst it had were black mark from the fire. He tried to see if the it was loaded, but had trouble releasing the mag.

 ***BANG***

Jaune jumped back in surprise as the gun fired. He took that as a yes. The last weapons were a pair of combat knives. The knives had black carbon fiber handles, and the blades were extremely sharp.

Jaune already saw himself using these in the future. It was as close to a sword as he was going to get right now.

' _I should get going.'_ he thought, getting up and dusted the armour off. He didn't want to be caught outside when it got dark. The night was when the Grimm would be most active. With that in mind he set off in a random direction.

 **(Some time later)**

It didn't take too long before Jaune found a village. It almost seemed coincidental that he found one so quick. He walked to the village with hope, but when he arrived, he saw that the village was abandoned.

"Great." Jaune grimaced, letting what little hope he had fade. He continued through the village to see if he could find any shelter. He looked through every building but couldn't find anything of use. "They must have taken everything that they could." Jaune concluded, closing the door to another empty house. He walked to the house next to it and to his surprise it was locked.

He gave the gave the door a few knocks, "Hello, anyone in there?" Jaune asked, he got no answer. Once again he knocked, still no answer. "Owners must have locked it." And with that, Juane slammed his shoulder into the door until the door frame gave way and let him.

" **Kyyaaa!"**

Jaune froze in place for a second, to say that he was shocked at what was in front of him was an understatement. What he saw in front of him was a orange haired girl no older than six cower behind a counter in a kitchen, she was wearing rags as clothing and had no shoes on. The features that Jaune was most focused on were on top of her head and lower back. She had orange, feline like ears with black stripes, and a long tail the same colors. She was a faunus, a tiger faunus.

"Please don't hurt me!"

 **(End of Ch 1)**

 **AN: So I don't know if anyone noticed, but I have a thing for betrayal stories. I don't know why, but I just can't help it. The thought of a hero going from rags to riches always caught my interest. I just suddenly thought of the idea of Jaune being framed for a crime, and knew that I had to make a story. This is going to be an experiment to see if anyone likes it, and if you do. Why not leave a like, maybe even a favorite, and tell me what you think in the review. That's all I really have to say**

 **So until next time, Lupus out.**


	2. Comfort

**Disclaimers : I do not own RWBY, everything in this story belongs to their rightful owners**

"Normal " - speaking

 _italics- thinking \ flashback_

 **Bold-yelling**

 **He Who Endures**

 **Ch 2: Comfort**

"Please don't hurt me!" the girl begged, disappearing behind the kitchen counter. Jaune didn't know how to react, how should he react? There was a little girl that was hiding in an abandoned village right in front of him.

' _What should I do?'_ He asked, should he leave her behind, or confront her. The options racked around in his brain for awhile. _'I can't just leave her, not without trying to talk to her_. _'_ He sighed mentally, and walked forward. When he looked behind the counter, he saw nothing but drawers. The girl was gone.

"What the-" Before Jaune could finish, one of the drawers bursted open, and the girl bolted from the kitchen down a hallway. "Hey, wait!" Jaune said, following the girl. She continued down the hallway and went into a room, slamming the door. Jaune tried to to open the door, but she locked it from the other side. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door with light hits to not scare her, he didn't . He knocked again, a little harder this time to be sure that she heard.

"Please leave!" Jaune heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jaune said in a soft voice to show he means no harm. She didn't seem convinced as she still didn't open. He sighed, trying to think of a way to get her to atleast talk to him without thinking he was going to do something. He perked up as he thought of something. "I'll be back." Jaune said, running down the hall and out the door.

He checked all housed that he hadn't before until he found what he had be looking for. Once he did, he ran back to the house with a bag that he found around his shoulder and walked up to the door. He dug in the bag and pulled out a can of peaches and, with the help of the knife, opened the can.

"You hungry?" Jaune asked, he wasn't given an answer. _'I swear, it's like talking to a wall. Or door in this case.'_ Jaune sighed. "Alright, I'll leave this here and turn around. You can get it when you when you feel like." He said, putting the can on the door's edge and turned to face the wall.

Not long after he turned around, he heard the door open and close in quick succession. He turned around and saw the can gone. He heard chewing on the other side as well as slurping.

"Wow, you must be hungry." He said with a smile, taking off the helmet. No response. "So... do you have a name?" No answer, only chewing and slurps. Jaune started to get frustrated, to the point where he was hoping that the door would talk to him. "How about I start, my name's Jaune... Arc" He paused slightly on his last name. Obviously uncomfortable with giving his last name, but he gave it nonetheless.

"Tigri." An answer, but it came as a mumble. Jaune moved closer to the door and placed his hand on the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get that, can you repeat it?" He asked, praying that she wouldn't go silent again.

"Tigri." The girl, now know as Tigri, said in a soft voice, but Jaune heard it. He smiled at this, he was finally getting her to talk. This was something he would do with his three younger sisters whenever they were too sad to face the world, or too mad to want to deal with it. He would sit out their door and talk them out of whatever they were feeling with a calm, soothing voice. It took time for them to actually talk to him, but he was patience with them. It would work most of the time with them feeling better and giving him a hug. Of course, he didn't expect this one to end the same way. She was scared, scared of him, and he was hoping that by the end of this that she would at least talk to him without a door in between them.

"That's a pretty name, do you have a last name?" He said, backing away from the door. As soon as his back laid against the wall, the door opened and an empty can was neatly placed in front of it. Her teal eyes stared at him with both fear and hunger.

"D-Do you have more?" Tigri asked, ignoring his question. Jaune nodded, deciding not to press the question, and dug into the bag and pulled a fruit cocktail can. He pulled the knife out to open it, but was interrupted by a yelp and the door closing. He looked up and saw the teal eyes disappeared, he quickly opened the can and put the knife behind him.

"Hey now it's alright." Jaune said, moving the empty can and letting the new can take its place. "Here, more food." Jaune cooed, The door opened again with Jaune in front of it. He saw her eye's again, still filled with fear and hunger, but she didn't close the door on him. She simply brought a hand out and took the can before he saw the door close softly. She was starting to get comfortable with him around. "So, can we please talk without this door?" He asked, willing to push his luck to talk to her.

He froze for a second, why was he trying to talk to her again? He should be more worried about himself then trying to befriend the faunus behind this door. After what he had just survived he should be trying to find the nearest populated town. And yet here he was, giving food to a child that he could be eating for himself on his way to a town. Before he could continue his thoughts, he heard the door open.

"Put your...thingys, in the other room." She said, pointing at the gun over his shoulder. He almost let out a chuckle to what she referred the weapons. Did she really not know what a gun was, it was almost considered second knowledge with all that goes on. But then again she must have some knowledge of them if she wanted him to leave them somewhere else. Still, he did as he was told and went to the room next to hers and took off all his weapons, and the armor to get rid of the weight on him.

He walked back out and to the door with nothing but the compression shirt that he took . He lifted his hand and gave it a few light taps before seeing the door open. Jaune saw her holding the doorknob along with a empty can. Jaune gave a gentle smile as he looked down at the girl, she didn't meet his eyes. Now that Jaune had a better look at her, he saw that she was dirty, really dirty. Dirt covered her from her head to her toes, Her hair nearly covered her ears as it was a complete mess, the rags she wore were full of holes. She looked similar to him a hour ago before he had washed up on the pond. She shuffled uncomfortably as Jaune looked down at her.

"C-Can you please stop staring like that." Tigri asked nervously, looking to the ground and shuffled her feet. Jaune blinked, he hadn't realized that he was staring.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know I was staring." He said, she didn't respond. Instead she turned and walked to what he assumed was her 'bed'. The said bed was only just a mattress in a similar state as her clothes, filled with dirt stains and holes. She sat on the edge of the mattress, looking in the can to see what scraps she could eat. Jaune took a seat on the floor in front of her, watching her slurp the juice in the can greedily as if someone would take it. When she finished, she looked at Jaune, waiting for him to talk.

"Can I...can I ask something?" Jaune started, Tigri hesitated, but nodded. "Why are you here in this village?" The curiosity inside him made him ask the question, he wanted to know why a girl her age was here at an abandoned village fending for herself.

"I…" She started, but she hesitated, as if she was trying to find the right words to say. "I'm hiding." She said, looking out a boarded window that Jaune had not noticed.

"What are you hiding from?" Jaune asked, he didn't see anything when he explored looking for the food.

"I'm hiding from the monsters." She explained with a hitch in her words. She was scared, even as she saw nothing outside the window.

"Do you mean the Grimm?" Jaune asked, looking at her to see a reaction, the girl nodded her head. "They attacked this village?" Jaune questioned, once again the girl nodded.

"Yes, tho-those monster, came into the village an-" she tried to continue, but a sob cut her off. She continued to sob, dropping the can to the floor and bringing her hands to her face. Jaune could only stare and pity her. No one should have to watch their own village be attacked attacked by Grimm at such a young age, they would have to live with that horror all their life. His brotherly instinct took over and slowly, he got up and walked to take a seat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. As soon as his hand touched her, she launched towards him and wrapped her arms around him, crying on his shoulder.

His eyes widened in, but he didn't push her away, instead he gently wrapped her hands around her. He let her continue to cry for five minutes, five minutes turned to ten, and then twenty. Every so often she would let a wail of anguish out. She continued until she fell asleep, He tried to move her to the bed, but she had a strong grip on shirt. Not wanting to tear the shirt off, he let her stay on his lap and rested her head on his chest. Jaune remembered what he asked himself once again, Why was he with her? He looked down at her as she tried to move closer to him for warmth.

' _Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left her.'_ He sighed, grabbing what he assumed was a blanket and wrapped it around her as best he could. And for the rest of the night, He watched out of the window to be sure there were no Grimm would attack.

 **(End of Ch 2)**

 **AN: I don't know about you guys, but to me, Jaune seems like the type to be a brother/father figure. Now for Tigri, she was inspired by Mimi pearlbaton from Re:zero, with some obvious differences. Anyway, that's all that I really have to say next chapter, but maybe you guys have something to say. So tell me in the review section, and leave questions there too if you have any.**

 **So until next time, Lupus out**


	3. Threats

**Disclaimers : I do not own RWBY,**

 **everything in this story belongs to their rightful owners**

"Normal " - speaking

 _italics- thinking \ flashback_

 **Bold-yelling**

 **He Who Endures**

 **Ch 3:Threats**

Tigri's eyes opened slowly, squinting at the sun's rays bleeding through the window next to her bed. She tried to turn over and ignore the sun's golden rays, but her stomach seemed to take the suns side and let out a low groan.

"Fine, I'll feed you." She sighed, having enough of the two disturbing her and her slumber. It was a rough night for her, she had a weird dream that some blonde guy in weird clothes found her and offered her food. She looked around and saw nothing, no cans, and no blonde guy. "Of course it was a dream." No one like that came around these part, and if they did and they saw Tigri they would probably try to strip her of what little she had. That's how it worked, you have to fend for yourself, she was alone and had no one to rely on but herself. She went out of her room and walked down the hall to get ready for her daily hunt for food.

When she was midway through the hallway, she smelled something that was unfamiliar to her, not only that but she heard crackling. When she reached the end of the hallway, she jumped back from what she saw. In the living room in front of the fireplace was the same blonde that she dreamed of last night. He was looking deeply into the fire as if he expected something to come out and attack him, it wasn't until Tigri looked closer that she realized what he was doing. He was cooking, and by the looks (and smell) of it, it was fish. To anyone else, this would have looked like a normal meal, but to Tigri, the fish that was on the fire might as well be a five-star meal. However she had to hold herself back. She tried to walk back to her room slowly, until her stomach decided to do it's best impression of a beowolf.

The teen perked up at the noise and turned around, she cursed her stomachs bad timing. She looked back at the teen and saw him shrug going back to the fish, not noticing the faunus. Tigri sighed in relief, once again she tried to get back to her room. Her stomach had other plans however and let out a louder growl, almost as if it was demanding her to get the fish.

"Tigri?" She heard the blonde call, she stayed silent and prayed that the he would turn back. "Oh it is you, had me worried for a second." She turned and saw him down the hall with a relieved smile, "Come on, the food is about done." He beckoned, turning around walking to the fish. Tigri's feet shuffled as she follow him, still nervous. She was aware of what she did last night, crying on his shoulder and all, but she was still nervous. She had her experiences with humans, they weren't the best times she had, and they were around her age. She didn't know how to feel about one that was probably twice her age, even if he did all of those things. She watched him move one fish from the fire, and then another, and then another, up until he had six fish, each on a separate stick. Tigri's eyes sparkled as he offered her one of them, but she shook her head. "No thank you." She said politely, waving her hands in front of her. He deflated when she declined his offer before a growl made him tense up.

"What th- is that a grimm?" Jaune said, looking out the window, the growl continued and he followed it until his eyes landed on her stomach. She blushed at her stomach growl, did he actually think it was a Grimm? Jaune snickered at this, once again he held out a fish, but she held strong and shook her head. Jaune frowned a little, before getting a mischievous smirk. He brought the fish to his mouth, taking a large bite from it. "Mmh, wow! This is really good." Jaune said, trying to make the fish sound better than it actually was with a series of 'mmh' and compliments. huh wonder what Yang would do with that. He continued until she looked like she was about to break, it wasn't until he held a fish out to her that she reached her breaking point.

"O-Okay, I'll have some." she said softly, holding out her hand. Jaune smiled and placed the stick in her open hand. She started by taking a small bites, but her small bites progressed into literally tearing the meat off of the fish's bones. After finishing her first fish in under a minute, she grabbed another one and dug into it. Jaune had to eat faster to keep up with her, in the end though, he only got two of the six fish while she ate the rest. Jaune had to keep himself from laughing as he watched Tigri lay on the floor, stomach bulging with food and deep breaths.

"You full?" Jaune asked, sitting on the floor next to her. He didn't get much of an answer besides a small, cute burp. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Thank you for the fish Mr. John." She said, blushing while she sat up. This the first real meal that she had that wasn't out of a steel can, and for that she was grateful. Jaune smiled once again.

"It's nothing Tigri, I'm glad to know you're full." He said, rubbing her messy hair. He got up and turned around to help her up. "You don't have to say 'Mr' just my first name, also, my name is Jaune, not John." He corrected, her cheeks colored when he corrected her. She had just thanked a man using the wrong name, isn't that embarrassing.

"I'm sorry Jaune." She apologised, but once again, Jaune waved it off.

"No problem, now you know." He said, he then went on to pick up the sticks that they had just used and threw them into the fire. He had woken up earlier in the morning and decided that he should look around to see what he could find. He still had a lot of houses to look in. A surprising amount had locked doors, which he had to break down, by now he was sure that he was sure that he was either going to have a bruise on his shoulder, or find another kid. He had found some useful items, such as a lighter, some canned food, and bottled water. It didn't seem like much, but this place was attacked by Grimm. He felt a tug on his shirt along with a small voice.

"Um, Jaune." He heard Tigri call, he turned around and saw that she was behind him. "Where did you get the fish?" She asked, letting go of his shirt. Jaune was confused as to why she would ask, but he still answered.

"Yesterday when I was trying to find a place, I came across a pond in the forest. I thought that there would be some fish in there, I was right." Jaune explained, it was difficult to get the fish. But he was taught how to spear fish by Pyrrha, of course he still had a hard time. He adopted a grim expression as he thought about his partner, he really didn't think about anyone at Vale. _'All of those times I fought beside them, and this is what they do when I need them.'_. Jaune was aware that all the evidence had pointed to him, but even before his hearing they had given him hateful looks. They should have known that he couldn't have beaten Weiss, yet they did somehow seem convinced that he did it.

"J-Jaune, are you alright?" Tigri asked when she saw Jaune expression darken, concern along with fear was in her voice. Jaune had noticed this and quickly changed his expression to calm her, the last thing that he need her to do was fear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tigri." He said, walking to the kitchen grabbing the two of the few waters that he brought back earlier. When he came back and offered Tigri one, to which she took with both hands. "So why did you ask about the fish?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, n-no reason." She lied, averting her gaze. The real reason she asked was so that she knew where to go for fish. She didn't expect Jaune to stay a long time, if fact, she expected him to leave by tomorrow. Sadly, the pond was in the forest, so that meant that she wouldn't be able to get fish unless she wanted to take the risk. And right now, she didn't want to even get close to the forest.

"Huh, alright then." He said, not believing her answer, but he didn't let her know that. He opened the water bottle and took a drink. Although the water was warm, that didn't stop him from downing half the bottle. The same went for the faunus in front of him, just how thirsty was she? "Hey Tigri," Jaune said, getting her attention, "you've been here for awhile right?" Tigri nodded. "Do you think that you can help me scavenge the village for some things that we could use?" There was still a lot of the village to go through, and Jaune didn't know if Tigri scavenged most of the village. If she did, then he didn't want to waste anytime on checking the ones that she had already looked at. Tigri looked surprised when he had asked her to join him, she hadn't thought that she would ask her to join him.

"Umm, okay I'll come with you Jaune." She said, Jaune smiled at this and got up and walked to the hallway.

"Great, just let me put on the gear and we'll get going." He said, and with that, he went to the room he left the gear and put got ready to set out.

 **(Several hours later)**

"Another empty house." Jaune said with a sigh, they had been out for hours with hardly anything worth taking. He and Tigri had look through almost all of the village, even an area of the village that Tigri explained was the part that the Grimm focused on. Tigri had a fear of going there, that showed by how she gripped Jaunes arm, but they had to find something of use. The sun had set just moments ago, and Jaune was beginning to think that they had raided all that this place had to offer. Jaune let out another sigh as he walked up a set of stairs to a two story house with a large hole on the second story, Tigri still holding on to his arm. "Let's check this house and call it a night." Jaune said feeling Tigri nod, he brought his hand to the knob and turned it. Fortunately, the door was unlocked and didn't have anything blocking it.

The inside of the house was a complete disaster, the wallpaper was filled with claw marks, the furniture was torn to shreds, a hole in the wall that lead to another room, there was even blood stains on the ground. The Grimm must have gotten in and killed whoever lived here. Jaune got a sick feeling, the same one that he got when he saw the bus explode. He ignored it, he needed to find something, not for him but for Tigri. He didn't need anything, but Tigri did, she was the one who brought him to this part of the village. A part that she had feared, she must have been desperate.

"Sit down Tigri, I'll check upstairs." He said, motioning to the couch, or what was left of it. Although he and tigri would search the houses together to make it faster, the bloodstains that he saw lead up the stairs. He didn't know what he would find up there, but if it was what he thought it was, he didn't want Tigri to see what would happen to a victim of the Grimm if she already hadn't. She nodded and went to the couch slowly, when she sat down Jaune had moved towards the stairs and followed the the bloody trail. When he reached the top, he saw bloody handprints on the walls and the floor. He still followed the trail until he reached a bright blue door, with a large 'B' on the door. He put his ear against the door, it was silent, but he wasn't sure what could have been inside. He drew the pistol that he had, he may not have known how to use it, but he wouldn't let that stop him from using the damn thing. He opened the door slowly, letting the gun slip through the crack. The door let out a groan, every second he opened the door the groan got louder. Once the door open, he let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding. Thankfully the room was empty, but there was a dried puddle of blood, there was also a hole that lead outside. Jaune holstered the gun and inspected the room.

The room was painted a bright blue just like the door, there were clouds painted on the walls along with some birds. The bed was split in half, the frame of the bed had splinters sticking out and the mattress had a large claw mark on it. There was an obvious struggle in here, but whoever it was probably lost. Jaune looked to the right side of the room and saw a dresser that was tipped over with a picture frame next to it. Jaune walked towards it and picked up the frame, it was a photo of what he assumed was a mother and her daughter. The mother was smiling brightly, she was wearing a simple blue blouse with a with a brown skirt that reached her ankles. She had long brown hair that reach her back. The daughter had been in her arms when taking the picture, she was almost exactly like her mother if her hair was longer. She had been wearing a blue dress with white frills, it was almost as if she was trying to copy her mother, she was also smiling brightly at the camera. Jaune felt sorry for them, but there was nothing that he could do, he couldn't save them. Jaune had put down the picture and picked up the dresser, when he picked it up he put the the picture on top of the dresser. It was the least he could do before he would do was about to do.

' _Hope there's something in here.'_ Jaune thought, before opening the drawers. The first row was full of art supplies that was all spilled over. The second row was full of clothes, none of them fit him, but Tigri was a different story. He quickly grabbed a long sleeved shirt, and some trousers. He looked around and was soon able to find a pair of brown shoes. He wasn't sure if the clothes would fit Tigri, but anything must have been better than what she was was wearing. He left the room and walked down stairs to meet Tigri. When he got to the bottom, he saw her messing with her tail before she noticed him. "Got something for you." Jaune said with a small smile, laying the clothes on the armrest. Tigri's eyes had almost glowed when she saw the clothes. "Why don't you try them on." He pointed to the hole in the wall, she didn't say anything, just grabbed the clothes and ran to the room. A few minutes later she came out with the clothes that he had given her with a bright smile. The clothes were baggy on her, but she still wore them with a smile.

"Thank you, for the clothes Jaune." She thanked while inspecting the clothes. Before she could continue, a loud growl had interrupted her. Jaune smiled at this.

"The excitement got you hungry?" Jaune laughed, Tigri however gave him a confused look.

"Jaune, that wasn't me." She said, Jaune instantly stopped laughing and listen to the growl. It was louder and it sounded like there was more than one growl. Jaune followed the noise until he reached the window. His blood went cold at what he saw, outside was a large group of Grimm.

...And they were all coming this way.

 **(End of Ch 3)**

 **Beta: TheShadowKittyCat**

 **AN: sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to leave you hanging with a cliffhanger. I don't have much to say besides my hope that you guys like it. If you do, leave a review, if you don't, leave a review.**

 **So until next time, Lupus out.**


	4. Hiatus

**Hello it's me, Lupus. As some of you may know, I haven't uploaded a chapter to any of my fanfics ever since February 12. And I'm sorry to say but this is 'hiatus' is going to continue until summer break comes. I've been piled with school work and my job. And with finals coming, it's only going add more to my plate. When summer comes it is going to make it easier, so i have to put all my time to school work and my job for now. I am by no means stopping any of my stories, and will be back at it ASAP. I felt that I should let you guys since I left you all waiting and you all wouldn't be on your toes waiting for a chapter.**

 **So until next time, Lupus out**


End file.
